


Help please

by layslikefrito



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layslikefrito/pseuds/layslikefrito
Summary: I’m dumb and forget to bookmark 😔
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Help please

tobs and chris get into an little argument about tobin leaving her art stuff everywhere. and then some wires get crossed and they think they’re breaking up. christen goes to crystal for company and advice.


End file.
